


It's Puppy Love (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief/Bear fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Puppy Love (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, the scene with Dief and the brown dog is from Mountie on The Bounty.


End file.
